Grand Chase!
by Sweet and Spicy Angel
Summary: Lass finds a girl he strangly likes but when another boy gets in the way what will he do to get his girl back? RonanxArmexLass and no flames for the pairing! pairs will be straightened out eventually! rated t in case


_A few months earlier_

_A young girl with short violet hair to her shoulders was skipping through the forest carrying a basket of food for her and her friends. She suddenly heard a noise coming from her left and went to investigate. She saw something astounding. A boy with spiked up silver hair was fighting off some mushroom and raccoon baddies._

_He was holding his side and the girl saw that it was bleeding. She looked at her staff then pointed it at the creatures. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" the girl yelled then the enemies disintegrated. The boy looked at her and the girl couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were a cold hard ice blue and kept her curious gaze._

_They stared at each other for I don't know how long until the boy doubled over in pain. The girl went over and tried to help him but he shrugged her off. He muttered "'s okay" The girl stared at him then smiled and helped him sit down. He tried to glare at her and say he didn't need any help but her sweet smile and true concern in her eyes kept him silent. _

_The boy's POV_

_ARG! MAN I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET THIS BEAT UP AND I WASN'T EVEN ABLE TO ACTUALLY STEAL THE MONEY! I look around me and hold my side trying to find a way out until I hear a yell "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" I look to the voice and see a girl with a staff looking at me. My first intention was to steal her staff and basket and high tail it outta there but for some reason I just couldn't. I look into her eyes. They were a warm amethyst filled with concern and also curiosity. _

_I stare at her until I feel a spike in my side and clutch it. I feel her try to support me but I shrug her off and say "'s okay" There isn't any way that I will show a sign of weakness. But she helped me sit on the forest floor and I was about to snap at her but I didn't. She had a sweet smile on and she looked at me with true concern. That's something I rarely come across. "Hi are you alright?" she said. I notice her voice was as soft as bells and just as musical._

_It took me a while to respond and when I did I said "I'll be fine." She went digging through her own bag on pulled out a spray and some bandages. She said "take off your shirt." I pull my shirt further down and looked at her like she was crazy. She smiled and said "Let me treat your wound." Realization hit me and I pulled off my shirt and blush a faint pink despite myself. _

_Not because I was half naked in front of this girl well that's part of it but it was because of the embarrassment of what I thought she was thinking when she asked me to take off my shirt. Her hands were soft and had a feathery touch as she began cleaning the blood. After it was clean she grabbed the spray and slid her hand into mine. I felt the warmth of her body and wondered why she did that but when she sprayed it a stinging filled my body._

_I instantly squeezed her hand in pain that would make any regular girl break her hand but not this girl. She put the same amount of pressure on my hand and then the stinging was gone. She pulled her hand away and began bandaging my side. I still feel her warmth lingering in my hand when she does this. _

_After she was done she turned and smiled at me. "You should be better tomorrow but just a little sore in the morning." She said with that sweet smile on her face. I blush a bit and gaze at the ground and say "thanks" She reached into the almost forgotten basket and pulled out a sandwich and some water and handed it to me. "You need some energy." She said as she handed me the sandwich. I nod at her grateful and bit into my sandwich. _

_She asked "so what's your name?" I look at her and pretend I don't remember. She looked at me confused and said "well I'll give you a name! Hmmmmm I don't know why but I'm gonna name you Lass!" I gaze at her obviously stupefied. How does she know my name? She looked down for a second and said "Don't you like that name?"_

_I snap from my trance and nod eagerly. I don't know why but I just couldn't stand to see her sad. I give a small smile and say "I guess my name is Lass." She grins and says "Well my name is Arme and I'm training to be a mage." _

_She smiles and begins telling me her whole life. She was going to her friends Elise and Lira's house and she was the better cook of the three. Her favorite color was purple. She was training with a successful wizard. Her parent's died when she was younger and she secretly volunteered at an orphanage after she was finished with her training. Then she would study for countless hours learning about magic. She believed she was the weakest of her teammates. _

_Then out of nowhere I start spilling my own past. Even the small stuff like my favorite color and places. We started getting closer until we hear a voice yell "ARME?!" We look to the sky and see that instead of the sun being directly over us it was starting to set. I say "I should be going." She gave me a sad look and asked "Will I ever see you again?" But before I could answer a body emerged from the bushes. It was Ronan?!_

_I swiftly jump and hid in the shadows. I watched from my hiding spot and started seething when Ronan started hugging Arme. He asked "what were you doing?" And she grinned sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and said "I took a little rest and feel asleep so I kinda lost track of time." He looked at the basket of food and saw it was a quarter missing and raised his eyebrow._

_She gave the cutest pout. Wait. Did I just say cute?! But I dismiss that thought and watch her say "Well I get kinda hungry now and again." Ronan smiled at her and said "well Elise and Lire are worried and lets get back before they think we've both gone missing." They started picking up the stuff when Arme's and Ronan's hand touched. It would have been okay if I didn't see him blush. She grinned at him but kept at her work and I saw him give her a few quick glances until they were done._

_He said "Let me carry that miss sleepy head." She stuck out her tongue immaturely but glanced back to the exact spot I was standing and mouthed Goodbye Lass. Ronan was a few feet ahead and yelled "You coming or what?!" She sadly glanced back to give one last look to me than ran to Ronan._

Lass woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily and ran his hand through his hair. He actually remembered something from his past! He suddenly felt a serious pain in his head. Oh no not again! He thought then his eyes turned blood red. KazeAaze appeared and she growled out "We need to destroy the Grand Chase. So we must take out each warrior one by one. The first one is a mage you will recognize her from the violet robe she wears. Follow her movements until you know them by heart then take her out." The dark overlord disintegrated and the assassin began getting his items together.

He stared at his prey and watched a Grand Chase meeting end. He searched through the crowds but saw Ronan and for some reason he had a disliking for him (he doesn't remember) Ronan ran up to a young girl. She had purple locks and bright amethyst eyes. For some reason he felt a blush run to his cheeks when he saw her. Ronan handed her something and she put it on. Lass's eyes widened in horror when he saw that Ronan handed her a purple robe!


End file.
